Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 7
I właśnie dlatego muszę dostać się do Trójkąta.- powiedział mężczyzna o krótkich brązowych włosach i jasnych, zielonych oczach ubrany w szary mundur.- I dlatego potrzebuję Ciebie. Rossalie wpatrywała się w obraz Morza Karaibskiego, stojąc na klifie i intensywnie rozmyślając. To co przekazał jej Pan Welff, to z czym musieli się zmierzyć...A ona chciała po prostu odnaleźć swoją siostrę! - Przykro mi, ale Panu nie pomogę.- powiedziała Rossalie.- Użyczenie mojego głosu to jedno ale....Zegar Nieskończoności, moja siostra. Wymaga Pan ode mnie żebym poświęciła duszę własnej bliźniaczki! - I uratowała świat.- odpowiedział Heinrich.- Wierz mi, gdyby był jakikolwiek inny sposób, gdyby chociaż istniała możliwość zwycięstwa przy użyciu innej strategii, zrobiłbym to! Sądzisz że sam chcę wyrządzić krzywdę nieludziom? Nic do nich nie mam, ale na ich martwych ciałach wybuduję mur, który zatrzyma Legiona. Rossalie spojrzała na ręce Heinricha. Całe się trzęsły. Mężczyzna szczerze się bał- w ciągu całego swojego niesamowicie długiego życia nigdy nie spotkał czegoś tak potężnego jak Legion. - Beze mnie.- powiedziała Rossalie.- Dziękuję bardzo Panu za pomoc, ale tutaj nasze drogi się muszą rozejść. Przykro mi. Heinrich skrzywił się. - Mi również.- odpowiedział. Wtedy przed twarzą syreny pojawiła się Szalona. Wszystko zrobiło się czarne. Zrozpaczona Rossalie objęła leżącego Arise, otworzyła szeroko usta i wgryzła się w jego rękę. Wobec wielu ran które miał teraz chłopak ugryzienie było niemal niewyczuwalne. Syrena natomiast wzięła sobię kawałek jego mięsa i krwii. Rozpoczęło to proces. Jej proste zęby momentalnie zamieniły się w długie kły, podobnie z pazurami, które stały się o wiele dłuższe i twardsze. Jej oczy stały się białe niczym śnieg a kolor skóry przypominał kolor ostrza miecza. - Naprawdę Cię przepraszam, Rossalie.- powiedział Heinrich, po czym z jego ciała ponownie wystrzeliły białe pociski. Syrena wydarła się, a fala uderzeniowa jej głosu wytworzyła tarczę, która odbiła nadlatujące obiekty, które natychmiast powróciły do przeciwnika. Heinrich syknął lekko z bólu gdy jego ciało po raz enty było masakrowane. Rossalie w przeciągu zaledwie sekundy znalazła się przy przeciwniku. Ciało Welffa automatycznie zamachnęło się żeby ją uderzyć, dziewczyna jednak była znacznie szybsza. Jedno cięcie długich pazurów przy ramieniu potwora sprawiło, że na wszystkie strony trysnęła czarna ciecz. Ta, jakby życiem obdarzona, zaczęła formować się dookoła niej, okrążając Syrenę ze wszystkich stron. - Rossalie, padnij!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, która nagle pojawiła się za plecami blondynki. Dziewczyna usłuchała. Szalona natomiast zrobiła coś, czego nie robiła od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Odsunęła grzywkę zasłaniającą prawe oko i ukazała lśniący żółtym blaskiem, kozi oczodół. Gdy tylko nakierowała swój wzrok na formującą się ciecz, z jej oka wyleciała pojedyńcza, czarna błyskawica. Przez cały Pałac przeszedł huk uderzenia, a trafiona ciecz została zniszczona co do pojedyńczego atomu. Rossalie natychmiast wybiła się z podlogi i rzuciła na Heinricha. Otworzyła szeroko usta i wbiła się z całą siłą w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika, biorąc jego szare mięso a następnie ze wstrętem je wypluwając. Miała teraz przed sobą komorę stworzoną z nadludzko wytrzymałych kości, za którymi była jedyna słabość potwora. - Rossalie!- zakrzyknął Heinrich, czując jak jego druga ręka zamachuje się by zaatakować. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Arise. Chłopak nie mogąc uwierzyć że wciąż stoi rzucił się na rękę swojego Mistrza, wyciągając z kieszenii nóż, wbijając go w łokieć potwora i z całych sił próbując go utrzymać, by nie skrzywdził dziewczyny. Czarna ciecz tryskająca na wszystkie strony zaczeła formować się w formę sznura, który owinął się wokół jego szyi, niemniej chłopak nie poprzestawał. Rossalie wbiła pazury w tkankę kostną, przebijając się przez nią. Następnie korzystając z całej swojej siły rozerwała ochronę serca na strzępy i wgryzła się w sam organ, rozrywając go na części pierwsze. Przez ciało Heinricha przeszedł impuls. Czarna posoka przestała się poruszać, jego mięśnie praktycznie odmówiły posłuszeństwa a jego szare ciało padło z hukiem na podłogę. Cała trójka Dzieci Heinricha stała teraz nad abominacją w którą zmieniony został ich mentor. Sam Welff leżał teraz, czując jak jego przeklęte ciało zaczyna się rozpadać. Czuł niesamowitą ulgę. Wtedy jednak coś mu się przypomniało. - Panel!- powiedział Heinrich. Rozległ się komputerowy głos. Memento Mori gotowe do wystrzału. Cel: w p#ździe k#rwa.. Ładowanie.... Cel nieodnaleziony. Wszystrzymano akcję. - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.- powiedziała Szalona, uśmiechając się i drapiąc z zakłopotaniem po głowie. Heinrich, Arise i Rossalie odetchnęli z ulgą. - Rossalie....- zaczął mówić Heinrich. - Zamknij się!- zakrzyknęła nagle Rossalie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę i ściskając dłonie w pięści.- Ty zasrany, zepsuty sk#rwysynie! Manipulująca mała kupo gówna! Jak śmiałeś mi to zrobić?! Jak śmiałeś nasłać mnie na Essalie! Szalona i Arise spojrzeli na dziewczynę smutno. - Naprawdę nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło.- odpowiedział Heinrich, czując jak jego nogi zaczynają zmieniać się w proch.- Nie błagam Cię o wybaczenie, bo na nie nie zasługuję. Błagam Cię tylko, żebyś nie winiła Szalonej ani siebie samej. To wszystko było moim pomysłem. - Jak...śmiałeś...- dziewczynie zaczęły lecieć łzy. Nie mogła powstrzymać uczuć, padła na kolana i przytuliła do siebie zaskoczonego mężczyznę.- Jak śmiałeś być dla mnie ojcem?! Jak śmiałeś kochać mnie jak córeczkę?! Heinrich zmusił się do ostatniego wysiłku, obejmując płacząca syrenę. - Bezczelne z mojej strony byłoby nazywanie siebie samego ojcem, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem.- powiedział twórca Federacji, uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna wtuliła się jeszcze mocniej. - Dlatego będę najbardziej bezczelnym człowiekiem na świecie.- kontynuował mężczyzna, patrząc na całą trójkę.- Rossalie, Arise, Szalona. Moje ukochane dzieci. Wszystkie Dzieci Heinricha padły na kolana, tuląc swojego upadłego rodzica, którego większa część ciała była już prochem. - Stworzyłem Federację by powstrzymać Legion.- powiedział Heinrich.- Jeśli ona upadnie, to samo stanie się ze światem. Proszę, nie pozwólcie żeby nasza wspólna praca poszła na marne. Welff uśmiechnął się, czując jego dusza się oddala. Zamykając oczy zaczął sobie przypominać... Prom "Baldan" sunął bez przeszkód po wzburzonym morzu. Niedawno odbili z Księstwa Globalnego a już byli w połowie drogi do Trójkąta. Poza faktem że jedno z Dzieci próbowało zabić swojego Mentora i srogo za to zapłaciło, cała podróż odbywała się bez przeszkód. No, może na dziobie było trochę tłoczno. - Suńcie że się!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth, opierając się plecami o barierkę. - Gdzie niby?- spytała Gloria, ściśnięta pomiędzy nią, Arise i Marcusem.- Arise, skacz za burtę i zrób miejsce! - Czemu ja Pani?- spytał białowłosy chłopak, ściśnięty pomiędzy Glorię, Imitię i Carnora. - Właśnie, jakbyś zabrała swoje ego to byłoby tutaj więcej miejsca.- odrzekł Marcus.- Swój tyłek jak szafa też mogłabyś zabrać. - Wiesz że boję się wody, debilu.- odpowiedziała Gloria, łapiąc Marcusa za włosy. Szarpanina sprawiła że na ciasnym dziobie było jeszcze mniej miejsca. - Jeśli to my mamy stworzyć państwo, to ten cały Kraj ma przej#bane.- rzekła spokojnym głosem Imitia. - Uspokójcie się po was rozsadzę!- zagroziła Yukino Cere, ściśnięta pomiędzy Carnora, Doc i Prawilniaka. - Zaprawdę czarno to widzę.- powiedzieł Carnor, łapiąc się za głowę. - Ej k#rwa bo wpi#rdolę wam zaraz k#rwa!- zakrzyknął Prawilniak, plując na ślepo. Niestety trafił akurat w łysą czaszkę Tardsihe'a. - Oż ty mały...- wyszeptał Łowrow, wyciągając z torby wiertło to przecinania czaszek. - Po prostu się tak nie rozpychajcie i będzie spokój!- zaapelował Tadeusz. Wtedy wszyscy spojrzeli na jego wielką zbroję, która zajmowała 70% miejsca na dziobie. - Wyj#bmy go.- zaproponował Marcus, odpychając Glorię. - Do morza z nim k#rwa!- zakrzyknął Prawilniak. - Daniel!- odpowiedział wzburzony Tadeusz. - Sorry, kuzyn, mentalność tłumu.- odpowiedział Prawilniak. Wszystkie Dzieci natychmiast ruszyły w stronę zbroi. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Doc, stojąca tuż za Tadeuszem.- Zostawcie! Pracowałam nad nią kupę czasu, to cud techniki! - No i?- spytała Yukino a obecny na jej głowie szary kot zaczął ostro syczeć. - Wyj#bcie Tadeusza, zostawcie zbroję.- powiedziała Doc. Cała banda zaczęła się między sobą kłócić, przepychając się, wyzywając i sprawiając, że prom zaczął przechylać się na zmianę na prawo i lewo. - W życiu nie zrobię ładnego zdjęcia!- naburmuszyła się Szalona, latając przed Dziećmi z aparatem. Heinrich westchnął i zaśmiał się niczym dziecko. Podszedł do Szalonej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu, zabierając jednocześnie aparat. - Tak będzie dobrze.- powiedział, po czym nastawił czas automatycznego zrobienia zdjęcia na trzydzieści sekund i ustawił urządzenie na trójnogu.- Chodź Selina. Też musisz być na zdjęciu. Szalona rozpromieniła się po czym ruszyła razem z Ojcem. Zdjęcie przedstawiające Heinricha Welffa i latającą za jego plecami Szaloną, wystawiających z uśmiechem języki na tle zaciętej walki innych Dzieci nadal wisi w Sali Tronowej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures